Yoga Pants do effect mr castle
by whitegirlstana
Summary: Lanie and Kate have a girls day out and stop upon a certain store called Lululemon. This is my first story so go easy on me lol and comment if I should do another too :)


Disclaimer- I don't own Castle but if iI did then we would have a lot more naughty scenes :)

Kate has always been an early person to wake up unlike her husband who sleeps past noon. She got up from the bed and decided to go make some coffee. She put on her slippers and her robe that was somewhere on the floor due to some activities happening in the morning hours. She made it to the kitchen and turned the coffee maker on, her phone started to ring and it is Lanie. Kate answered the phone "Hey Lanie whats up?" Lanie said " Nothing much just relaxing on the couch. Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping today? We haven't had a girls day in forever because of all the cases we have been having." Kate answered " That sounds wonderful I would love to have a girls day with you. Do you want to meet at the Starbucks on 45th and Lexington?" Lanie said " Yes, that sounds perfect lets meet in one hour." Kate replied "Sounds good see you soon" and hung up with her. Kate forgot about the coffee but decided she didn't need it anymore since she was going to have some soon.

She wandered back to the bedroom and of course he was still sleeping. She knows the perfect way to wake him up. She slipped the robe off really slow and the robe fell to the floor. She lifted her shirt off and her skin reacted immediately causing goose bumps all over. She knew she would feel much warmer if she just went into the bed but she had a plan. A good plan. She then stood at the edge of the bed in her black lace pushup bra from Victoria Secret and black lace thong as well watching her husband sleep. She pulled the sheets from the bed and crawled over to him and straddled him. She got no reaction. Dam she thought he must really be in a deep sleep well not for long she thought. She leaned closer and closer to his face and started to kiss him. She started to feel a response immediately with his tongue. She gave him an entrance into her mouth. They played tonsil hockey for a good 20 minutes then had to stop for more oxygen. Castle then said "Well that was a fantastic way to wake up. What a good start to the day." Kate said "I bet it was amazing"with a sarcastic remark. " I would love to finish what we started but I am meeting Lanie to go shopping in an hour and the things I want to do to you will take more than an hour. She pecked him on the lips and went off the bed into the bathroom to get ready. He still was startled from that kiss he also noticed that she wore a very sexy bra and thong that got his attention, He couldn't wait to rip that off her body later when she gets back. Kate came out of the bathroom dressed in a dark pair of skinny jeans that showed her curves and her very long legs, also a white blouse and of course her 4 inch stilettos and light makeup. She also curled her hair and had perfect ringlets that drove Castle crazy and finishing with her cherry scented perfume. This will teach him to stop sleeping in all the time. Castle had his mouth wide open. Even after 7 months of marriage to Kate he still is in awe of her. He also noticed that she decided to wear a little red lace bra under neath that white blouse of hers.

Castle said "So Beckett why the little lace red bra underneath. You know that leaves little imagination to one and drives me insane". Kate said "Well I did this because it does indeed drive you crazy and I love this one," smiling with a smirk on her face. Castle walked over to her and pulled her into his arms "Well I would love to rage your body right now but it looks like you have to meet a certain M.E. for shopping and will kill me if you are late". Kate kissed him on the lips and said 'Bye Castle have fun with your imagination of me in this red push up lace bra and maybe you can guess what is on the bottom or maybe there is nothing on the bottom looks like the world may never know." she said with a smirk then closing the door to the loft.

Kate arrived to the Starbucks and saw Lanie waiting out front of it. They saw each other and decided they needed some fuel before there big shopping spree. They walked in the place and ordered. Kate decided to try the Pumpkin Spice Latte and Lanie got the Carmel Frapp. They got the drink 10 minutes and was very satisfied. Lanie then said " So, I am thinking we go to this new store that everyone is talking about called Lululemon. Kate looked at her in confusion. Lanie carried on It is a store with a lot of athletic clothes but most importantly they are known for the yoga pants." Kate said " Well I do need some new yoga pants lets go then after lets go Victoria Secret." Lanie agreed then they both started walking to Lululemon.

They arrived at the place 10 minutes later. They walked through the double doors and were both in awe. There were yoga pants everywhere of all colors and styles, spandex, athletic shorts,shirts,bags,headbands everything was there. Kate decided to try on the black cropped leggings first with a pink design on the top and a plain pair too. Lanie went with the long black leggings with a blue design on top and a purple sports bra that crossed in the back. Kate tried them on and she had to admit to herself she looked really good. The black cropped leggings hugged every part of her legs and curves but the part that was going to drive Castle really crazy was her butt. Her butt looked really big in these leggings and if she wore the right crop shirt things would be done to her by Castle. She stepped out of the room to show Lanie. Lanie said "Dam! Girl those were made for your body and you could totally drive Castle crazy in those." Kate laughed at her and said " Lanie! and I know right! How come you never told me about this store sooner also you look really good in the sports bra and leggings also. Are you trying to taunt Espo in that." Lanie laughed at her and gave a smirk also before heading back in the changing room to put her regular clothes back on. Kate then did the same. They both walked to the front to purchase what they got. Even though it was expensive they didn't care because they knew the immediate reactions they were going to get with these clothing materials. Kate and Lanie said bye to each other and to have another girls day and tell about the stories with the leggings.

Kate arrived home 30 minutes later due to an accident that had traffic backed up. She walked up to the building and went into the elevator. She rode it to the floor and went to the door. She unlocked and went inside there home. She thought she would find Castle sitting on the couch watching tv but he wasn't there. She decided to go to the kitchen and find something to drink cause she was thirsty after a full day of shopping. On the fridge she found a note saying Hi , I had a last minute meeting with the Paula and the evil witch Gina but should be home around 5. I will bring Chinese home and then we can finish what we started earlier before you left :). Love

After finding this note Kate new she needed to make herself really sexy before her husband came home in an hour and she knew exactly what to do. She put on the black cropped leggings she just bought and re curled her hair then put into a high pony tail. After this she put on a black padded sports bra and went into the family room. She took her yoga mat looking like she was doing yoga when Castle got home. She splashed some water on her face looking like she had been doing yoga for a good hour. She heard the door knob turn and raced to her mat. She went into doggie style position first since that is the easiest to get into before he saw her. Castle opened the door and saw something in the family room. He looked up after he put the Chinese food down and that something was Kate. He looked at her and she was doing yoga. He started to stare and realize that her pants were really tight and her butt looked amazing too. Kate could feel Castle staring at her which meant she needed to switch positions but also doing it knowing that she doesn't think he is home yet. She decided to go down into the seal stretch. While going down into the seal stretch she moaned a little bit and also heard a little gasp from the corner of the room. Her plan was working. Castle who was standing near the door still was in shock now. He just heard her moan which was totally hot but also now he has a perfect shot of her amazing yummy boobs that are perfect form. He cant stop staring then he looks downs and sees her really toned stomach. Of course she is not wearing a shirt Beckett doesn't like to wear them when she works out. He finally had the courage to talk. He said " So honey, how is your yoga going?" Kate smirked a little bit and opened her eyes and decided to sit down on the matt to talk more easily. she said " Oh its wonderful I just finished."

She rolled up the mat and put it near the couch. She walked over to Castle who was standing in the kitchen getting the food out. She turned Castle away from the food and put his hands on her waist and she put he hands over his shoulders. Castle said " Now Kate I know how you get when you don't eat your meals daily." Kate replied " Unfortunate, I may be starving but that is not what I am really hungry for."

The story gets slightly M rated here

Castle gulped in his throat. She leaned into him and started to kiss him with full force and then added some tongue. His hands started to wonder up and down her back feeling her sports bra then traveling down to her toned butt. He cupped her butt and started to cop a feel. What he realized though is she wasn't wearing anything underneath. She started to smile realizing that he found out her dirty little secret. Kate pulled back from the hot make out session in the kitchen and gave him a smirk. Castle said " Well looks like I have amazing detective skills. You should be punished for with holding evidence. I learned that from the best." Kate replied "Well what is my punishment for with holding this type of evidence from you." Castle said " Your punishment is being held in our bedroom and you are you are not allowed to leave until I say so. If you try to escape then I will have to call for back up since that is what proto call is around here". Kate replied with a smirk "It looks like my punishment is a bad one. Take me away ."

They run into the bedroom and start kissing each other intensely. Kate ends up walking backwards until she hits the bed and falls down and castle going on top of her. His tongue was invading her mouth asking for an entrance which she greatly approved. She rips his shirt off and pulls away to admire his body and started to smile. They looked into each others eyes and saw a passion for love. Love and the urge to fuck each other a lot. Kate stopped with the staring and went back to his lips. Castle lifts off her sports bra finally Kate thought. Castle said "Kate you are so beautiful and I love you so much. Also you are such a tease." Kate said "Castle I love you too and teasing its just my job smiling." Castle started sucking each boob taking his time and mapping each one and making sure to get everything, which caused Kate to moan a lot which turned on Castle a lot. Kate still fully dressed on the bottom flipped them over so then Castle can complete the job down below. Castle took his big hands rolled down her lulus slowly. "God Kate you are so wet." castle said taking a breath. " Yeah thats what yoga does to you Castle." Kate said sarcastically. He slips his two fingers inside of her causing her to shout his name many many times. He goes in slow and then fast causing Kate to go insane and want him even more. "Oh god Castle your amazing" said Kate who was grasping for air. Castle said " Well you aren't so bad either honey."Kate said turning towards him Castle then said "Well Kate maybe you should start wearing those yoga pants more often and then we can try different ones." Kate smacked his chest then kissed him one more time thinking she really needs to go back to Lululemon to by some spandex for next time. They both settled into a deep sleep with very good dreams.


End file.
